Faded Memories
by neko vamp
Summary: This is the sequel of Sewn memories. tetsuya runs into naroku and gets capture.


**Faded Memories**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all!**

Ch. 1 **An old face**

The man standing before Sai and Tetsuya slowly lifted his hand to remove the cloak. A wicked smile formed on his face.

"Still don't know me ey?" The man said.

"Mm." Tetsuya squinted at the man. Her brow line became concentrated and a stern look fell upon her face.

"Well then…." The man smiled, showing a set of full white teeth as he jerked the cloak off and tossed it to the ground.

Tetsuya's eyes widened. The cloak floated to the ground, rippling through the air. Her mouth lay partly open. She was shocked that the man standing in front of her resembled her father. _Is that…? _She thought to herself. _No. _

"Just who are you?" Tetsuya yelled. She gritted her teeth and clinched her fist.

"Even by showing my face you still don't recognize me…what a pity." He shook his head. "You would think a daughter would know her own father."

_So this is her father…_Sai thought.

Her eyes widened farther. Then flashbacks of the past flooded her mind. Anger swept over her. She tightened her fist so hard she began to shake.

"I hardly know you as my father at all!" Tetsuya growled.

Sai stared at Tetsuya. Her chakra suddenly became intense. _Tetsuya, what happened to you? _Sai knew that something terrible happened between them a long time ago. He only knew bits and pieces about Tetsuya's past. _Whatever the outcome of this battle, it is not going to be good._

"Tetsuya, Tetsuya, you look so happy to see me." Naroku laughed.

"Shut up! I have heard enough from you!" Tetsuya yelled. "You may be my father by blood, but you don't deserve the title as father. You're a monster."

Sai saw the fierceness in Tetsuya's eyes as she stared down Naroku. A clone of Naroku began to form from the ground behind them.

"Look at you, you remind me of your pathetic mother."

"ERR." Tetsuya gritted her teeth.

"She would still be here if she joined me alongside Orochimaru."

Sai's eyes widened. "Uh."

Tetsuya fought hard to hold back her tears. The clone was slowly forming, first the top of its head, then its shoulders. It used its hands to push itself up from the ground.

"Yah if there is anyone who knows about being pathetic, it is you." She looked at him with tears of anger flowing down her cheeks. She wiped them away with her arm. The clone was fully formed and lunged for Tetsuya with a sword. She turned to see the clone. "Uh."

"Mm." Sai jumped in front of Tetsuya.

The sword stuck out of his back near his left shoulder blade.. Blood splattered on Tetsuya's face. Sai gritted his teeth as blood dripped on the ground.

"Sai."

His left hand shook as he had a tight hold on the clone's arm. He mashed his teeth and clinched his fist.

"I wouldn't worry about him." Naroku appeared beside Tetsuya. "It's me you need to focus on."

"Hn." Tetsuya dodged his attack, barely, and threw an attack of her own. Her fist barely grazed his cheek bone. He grabbed her arm, twisted it backwards, and pinned her to the ground. He placed the other hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving as much. She gritted her teeth.

"You are still weak." Naroku chuckled. "Oh well. It is you that Orochimaru wants."

Her eyes widened. _Orochimaru? _

She dug her nails into the ground and said, "Heh, the fight is just beginning."

With the clone still holding Sai, he began to unravel the scroll on his side. He then whipped out a brush, dipped it in the ink also on his side, and painted figures on it. Suddenly, three lions jumped from the page. One attacked Naroku's clone and the other two headed for Naroku himself. He had no choice but to release Tetsuya. He jumped back in the nick of time as the lions clawed at him. The clone disappeared in a cloud of white smoke, which finally receded. Sai fell to his knees and attempted to pull out the sword. "AHH!" He screamed in pain. His attempt failed. Tetsuya ran to his aid.

"Sai, this is going to hurt, but I need you to stay still." She looked into Sai's eyes. "Ok Sai, I am going to make this as painless as possible. I am going to use my chakra to suppress the pain while simultaneously pulling out the blade."

Her hand suddenly became engulfed in green chakra. She placed her hand on his collar bone. "Hn." He tightly closed his eyes, mashed his teeth, and clutched his fist. She slowly began to remove the blade. Sai flinched with each pull. _Hold on Sai, hold on. I've almost got it. _Finally, the blade was out. She left her hand there to close the wound and heal him internally. The three lions surrounded Naroku in a triangular formation. He grinned. They all attacked at the same time. He quickly drew his sword and eliminated them all. Ink splattered everywhere as he struck each one. It was nothing for him to destroy the ink beasts. He turned toward Tetsuya. "You spend all of your time helping others. Why not forget them and help yourself. Hmm…plus you are only wasting chakra." Naroku laughed. An evil grin came upon his face.

"Be quiet!" Tetsuya growled as she finished healing Sai.

She stood up helping Sai to his feet.

"I don't know what you and Orochimaru are planning, but it ends here and now!" Tetsuya said.

"Actually, Orochimaru ordered me to capture you and bring you back to him."

Then Tetsuya remember. _"Oh well. It is you that Orochimaru wants."_

_So that is what he was meaning. _ Tetsuya thought.

"Did you think there wouldn't be a fight?" Sai questioned.

"Oh no, I came fully prepared. I hope for the best but expected the worst." He looked down. "So if you don't come willingly then I will just have to take you by force!" He threw his arm forward as if reaching for them. Snakes shot out of his sleeve.

"Stand back Sai!"

She punched the ground. The earth divided beneath their feet. Tetsuya jumped to Sai. A tidal wave of rocks buried the snakes. A hill of broken earth stood between Sai and Tetsuya and Naroku.

"Pretty impressive…." Naroku smiled. "TAKE THIS!"

Sai quickly drew a seven tailed, three headed beast on the scroll.

"Super beast scroll!"

A large snake busted through the rocks as the beast came to life. The beast slashed through the snake with ease and ran full speed toward Naroku.

"Hm." Naroku threw a kunai. "That move again. You should know by now it doesn't work on me."

Then the beast jumped in the air above Naroku's head. Suddenly it split into three beasts.

"Uh!"

Once again they surrounded Naroku. He threw shuriken at them and they splattered into ink. He turned back toward Sai and Tetsuya.

"Ok." Naroku growled. "Enough games!" He tried to take a step forward.

_What! I…I can't move!_

He looked at Tetsuya who had a hand sign formed. _Impossible. _She relaxed her hands to her side and Naroku did the same. _Ugghhh. I am doing every move she makes. What is going on?_

"Gottcha." Tetsuya smiled.

"How?" Naroku questioned.

"Look down at your feet." Tetsuya looked down to allow Naroku to look down. His eyes widened as he saw the shadows that were attached to his feet were coming from the broken ground. She looked back up.

"Those beasts were a distraction." Sai began. "It wasn't meant for them to defeat you; they were only used so Tetsuya could use her shadow possession without you knowing."

"The broken ground made it easy for my shadow to move unnoticed. I waited for the perfect time when your guard was lowered." Tetsuya said.

"I see. Clever girl." Naroku grinned. "The jutsu you possess, it's quite impressive, but also dangerous as well, right? Not only does it drain an enormous amount of chakra the longer you hold it, but if I get hurt so do you."

Sai clinched his fist and pulled out his scroll. Naroku laughed.

"Go on, use it, and injure your comrade."

"Sai!" Tetsuya yelled.

"Uh…" He looked at Tetsuya.

"I have a plan. It is simple, but it might work. We don't have much time to come up with anything better, my chakra is low. He is right. This jutsu drains a considerable amount of chakra the longer it is in use."

"What are those two planning?" Naroku thought to himself.

Tetsuya felt a sharp pain and flinched. "Cant….hold…it….NOW SAI!"


End file.
